The disclosure relates to a temperature measurement appliance for contactless temperature measurement, having a sensor which is provided on the housing of the temperature measurement appliance and which serves for measuring a relative air humidity and/or an ambient temperature, and having a protective cap which can be reversibly arranged on the temperature measurement appliance for the purposes of mechanically protecting the sensor.
Contactless temperature measurement appliances such as radiation thermometers or pyrometers detect the thermal radiation (infrared radiation) emitted by an object, whose intensity, and position of maximum emission, are dependent on the temperature of the object. By evaluating these variables, it is possible to infer the temperature of the emitting object, in particular the surface temperature thereof.
Pyrometers have already been proposed which, by way of an infrared lens (IR lens) and a thermopile as a detector, can measure infrared radiation emitted by an object and, from this, determine the surface temperature thereof. DE 20 2005 015 397 U1 has disclosed a handheld radiation thermometer of said type.
A basic disadvantage of such temperature measurement appliances consists in that the measurement sensor arrangement, and thus also the measurement values output by the temperature measurement appliance, are sensitively dependent on the ambient temperature around the temperature measurement appliance. DE 10 2012 215 690 A1 has disclosed a temperature measurement appliance which, in addition to the detection device for contactless IR temperature measurement, additionally has an ambient temperature sensor for determining an ambient temperature around the temperature measurement appliance, the knowledge of which is used to reduce the sensitivity of the temperature measurement appliance, in particular to reduce measurement inaccuracies.